


Realisation

by AutisticWriter



Category: Vicious (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The ending of series 2 episode 6 told in Freddie's point of view.





	

I watch you speak, wondering when you're going to remember. I don't say anything, just watch. You get out of your seat and grab the telephone, about to dial ... when you stop.

"Mother." You hang your head, your cheeks flushing. I feel like something is crushing my chest.

You whimper, suppressing the urge to cry when I join you, putting an arm around your shoulders. But then you cry, your shoulders heaving, your eyes glistening with unshod tears.

"It's alright." I say. "I'm here."

I press a kiss to your sweaty forehead.

"I love you." And I mean every word.


End file.
